


So You're A Lion Now

by Se7enthColor



Series: New Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gryffindor Draco, I Don't Even Know, I don't even know who I'm shipping anymore, M/M, Molly Weasley is everyone's mom, Multi, Multiple Partners, New Marauders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Was I Thinking?, maybe???, slight ron bashing, this was a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se7enthColor/pseuds/Se7enthColor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has lived his whole life knowing he'd probably be a Slytherin. His Aunt Andromeda was one, his mother was one, and most importantly, his father was one. No matter what Uncle Ted and Cousin Nymphadora thought, Draco was going to be a Slytherin, just like his dad. </p><p>...Right?</p><p>Otherwise known as: The Time Draco's World Was Flipped Upside Down And The Gryffindors Took Care Of Their Own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what this is anymore. It started as a late night Facebook message of a Tumblr screenshot, then it escalated into ideas forming and watching "You're a Wizard Harry" over and over again while replacing the words with "You're a Lion Draco," before finally, it dissolved into whatever it is I'm planning here.
> 
> I have a vague idea of where this is going...but I'll flesh it out as I go. As for the pairings, well, those are up for debate right now. This was originally going to be Drarry, but then I figured I might go OT4 for this fic...and it just kind of escalated. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Comments are always appreciated to know what was liked and what was disliked!

In Draco Malfoy’s life, there were three universal truths.

The first was that purebloods were always superior to everyone else, whether they are halfblood, mudblood, or muggle.

The second was that Malfoys were a cut above other pureblood families, and should therefore never bow their heads.

The third and final truth was that Slytherin house was the greatest of the Hogwarts houses, as well as the most misunderstood.

 Some might argue against these. After all, didn’t Lucius Malfoy bow his head before Voldemort? Weren’t Slytherins considered the “dark” wizards of society? Not to mention the ever growing population of muggleborns and halfbloods were quickly overruling the dwindling pureblood populations.

However, Draco, having been raised to be a Slytherin, was never short for an answer to these arguments.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy had bowed to Voldemort, but honestly, who could blame him? Even Abraxas Malfoy, hard-headed codger though he was, knew better than to antagonize the Dark Lord and put his family at risk. However, for anyone else, a Malfoy remains proudly upright, for there is no one else worthy for a Malfoy to bow to.

Slytherin did indeed produce a high amount of wizards who leaned more towards the dark arts than the light. But was that really their fault? Cleverness, resourcefulness, self-preservation, and above all, cunning and ambition; Those are the traits that Slytherin honors, and in turn, those same traits help Snakes get further in life, whether it be socially, politically, or even personally. Without those traits, Snakes have no choice but to be drowned in the constant prejudices of society.

As for the mudbloods – for truly, that’s what they were – how could they possibly overrule hundreds of thousands of years of tradition and duty? No, they may outnumber the purebloods, but there is no power behind their numbers.

Thus, Draco’s truths remain untouched and he grows up never changing his mind. Eventually, this leads to him antagonizing the one person he probably shouldn't have, joining a madman who really should never have been supported, and gaining an unsightly tattoo that essentially ruined most of his political aspirations and career choices.

At least, it did in one universe.

In this one however, Draco was just a tad more curious than he should have been under his father's tutelage, and ended up wandering a bit too far from his mother during a trip to Diagon Alley at age six. This resulted in him getting antagonized by several older wizards outside Knockturn Alley only to be saved by some family members his father would never have approved of.

From that moment on, the universe shifted, and Draco unwittingly began a path that would lead him into troubles he never expected – as well as give him companions he would never have had otherwise.

In this universe, Draco ended up being saved by Andromeda and Ted Tonks, and their daughter, Nymphadora, thus causing Draco to develop an attachment to them that Narcissa quietly encouraged to grow behind Lucius's back.

In this universe, Draco learned about more than being a Slytherin. He learned about diversity, about loyalty, and about friendship for friendship's worth, not political or influential worth.

Most importantly however, in this universe, Draco learned about pranks.

Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit it.


	2. In Which Draco Deviates From The Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco really should just learn to ignore strange things. Especially old wizards in bright orange robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter! I think it only took me three days to type this, and it's not beta-ed, so forgive me any mistakes and such please. I hope you guys enjoy it!

The day Draco Malfoy met his cousin Nymphadora had started out much like any other day of his life.

A house elf had woken him, and then assisted him in getting dressed. He’d then walked downstairs to breakfast, greeted his mother and father with the appropriate greeting, and then settled on his seat to enjoy what was supposed to have been a rather delicious breakfast.

Then his mother decided to interrupt his normal schedule by announcing she needed to go to Diagon Alley that day.

“Dare I ask why?” Lucius had asked, raising a brow at his wife. “I was not aware we had need of anything at the moment…even if we do, surely you could ask a house elf to get it if you truly needed it.”

Narcissa had sent a withering look to her husband before she’d stood from the table. “Lucius, love, you may have your hands in all the politics, but keep in mind, I am in control of social connections.” She’d said primly. “As such, I am expected to see our friends at least once a week. Unless you want our social ties to wither…”

Lucius’s mouth twitched, the only visible sign of annoyance he’d given before his expression had smoothed into a politely pleasant mask. “Surely you could entertain our friends here at the house just as well as you could entertain them in Diagon Alley.” He’d said, eyes flicking discreetly to Draco before back to Narcissa.

Narcissa merely allowed a pleasant smile to form on her face as she’d casually walked over to Draco and looked down at him. “Draco dearest, would you like to come to Diagon Alley with me?” She’d asked, looking at him with – as far as Draco could tell – a more genuine smile than what she’d given Lucius.

Draco had hesitated then, unsure if he should take his father’s side or his mother’s. On hand, his upbringing encouraged him to agree with his father, as there was really no point in Narcissa going to Diagon Alley just to meet with “friends.” After all, Slytherins rarely consider others friends, and meeting others in a public place gave up the advantage of the home ground.

On the other hand however, his mother was essentially handing him an invitation to leave the house – a rare occurrence unless he was going to the house of one of his father’s political allies – and Draco hadn’t quite stomped out his childish curiosity and eagerness to explore.

Tack on the fact that Draco wouldn’t have to spend another day playing with a house elf, and the six-year old was sold.

“Yes please, mother.” He’d said, smiling up at his mother. The moment the words had left Draco’s mouth, Narcissa’s smile had turned triumphant for a moment and Lucius’s expression had darkened, but the two had been quick to revert back to polite pleasantness when Draco’s smile wavered at his parent’s expressions.

Lucius had enough self-preservation to realize that he’d lost the battle, and so he’d decided he would retreat before Narcissa could ask for anything else.

“Very well then, I hope enjoy your trip into Diagon Alley.” He’d said, standing from the table taking up his cane as he’d looked at Draco with a tight smile. “Narcissa, Draco.”

Then he’d swept out of the dining room and into the hall, leaving behind an atmosphere that was almost frigid, at least to Draco. Draco had known he’d displease his father by choosing his mother, yet he couldn’t help the involuntary shiver that had run up his back upon the sign of his father’s displeasure.

But then Narcissa had gently put a hand on Draco’s shoulder and smiled down at him, reminding him that his mother approved of his actions and therefore he wasn’t an entirely bad child.

“Come on Draco. We can stop at Fortescue’s on our way back, alright?” Narcissa had said, gesturing at a house elf to bring their coats.

Draco’s mind immediately latched onto the far more pleasant idea of ice cream. Ice cream was delicious. Ice cream was also infinitely more pleasurable to think of than his angry father.

Eager once more, Draco smiled up at his mother. “Okay!”

Thus, the matter was settled, and Draco was on his way to Gringotts with Narcissa.  


\--------------------

No matter how many times Draco was brought to Diagon Alley, he was always surprised by the sheer amount of people that filled nearly every crevice in sight.

He and his mother had flooed to Gringotts – which had been mostly empty, thank Merlin – and stepped out into the Alley only to stop as they were met with the sight of many children walking about with Hogwarts letters clutched in their hands.

“I can’t believe there are so many already…it’s only mid-July for Morgana’s sake. No matter, we’ll just continue as usual.” Narcissa said, mouth twitching into a displeased frown for a moment before smoothing out into a neutral public face. “Come along Draco, no need to be caught up by the rabble.” She said, taking Draco’s hand and striding towards the crowd.

It took several moments, but as some of the older people walking with the students began to realize who was walking among them, they subtly began to shift closer to the sides of the street. After all, one did not needlessly irritate a Malfoy, especially not Narcissa Malfoy. Not unless they wanted their names being slandered within the Daily Prophet the next day.

As he and his mother continued to make their way through the street towards Florean Fortescue’s, Draco hid a smirk behind his public mask of indifference. There were days he appreciated being a Malfoy, and then there were moments like now when he reveled in the fact. _After all_ , Draco though smugly. _Malfoys are above everyone else. It’s no doubt that they should do what we wish._

With that thought in mind, Draco straightened slightly as he began walking slightly faster to walk beside his mother instead of behind. It wouldn’t do to seem like a reluctant child being dragged on a trip after all. He was a Malfoy – and Malfoys moved with purpose.

In a short amount of time, Draco and his mother had made it to Fortescue’s, and Narcissa immediately moved towards an empty outdoor table and motioned for Draco to take a seat.

“Now, I’ll be but a moment. You want toffee apple, yes?” Narcissa asked, watching as Draco quickly moved into the chair and gave an affirmative nod. “Good. Just stay there, Draco. It won’t take me long, and I do not want to go searching around Diagon Alley for you. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Mother.” Draco said obediently. Really, why would he go running off? He wasn’t that stupid.

Narcissa looked at her son with a raised brow for a moment before she gave a small sigh and turned away, heading into the ice cream parlor. Draco watched her until she vanished behind the door before he turned around to observe the Alley.

After all, he’d only promised Narcissa that he wouldn’t _go_ anywhere. He’d never promised not to look around.

Since he’d rarely been allowed outside the manor except to visit the houses of people like Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and sometimes Zabini, Draco drank in the almost otherworldly types of people wandering throughout Diagon.

The majority of them were likely to be halfbloods or perhaps – Merlin forbid – mudbloods, and yet Draco couldn’t keep his eyes off the eager students wandering about with parents, or the older students gesturing around themselves towards the shops. Even the adults, who really weren’t doing anything special, seemed fascinating in their brightly colored – ‘ _Distasteful_ ,’ his mind supplied – robes and wizard’s hats that were fascinating to Draco, who wasn’t allowed to see much other than formal wizard’s attire.

Then one man in particular caught his eye and Draco barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping in shock.

_Merlin, what is that man thinking?_ Draco thought, his eyes widening as he continued watching the very elderly looking wizard carrying a large jar of lemon drops. Not only was the old man wearing the most outrageous wizarding robes – who in the name of Merlin wore bright _orange_ this early in the day? – but he seemed to be talking somewhat animatedly to...his godfather?

This time Draco was unable to stop his jaw from dropping slightly – though he did pick it up again quickly – as he saw his godfather, Severus Snape, talking to the man who was quite literally nearly his opposite in everything physically. While Severus walked with a sullen expression, his dark hair and robes making his pale skin seem even paler, the older man was almost blinding in his bright orange robes and white hair, his cheery expression just a touch shy of being just as blinding as his clothes.

Despite the fact that these two should obviously never have been together, Draco couldn’t help but note that his godfather was just as intense in his responses to the conversation that was apparently going on between the two.

Once again, Draco’s curiosity rose up, and before he knew it, he was ducking around people as he tried to keep the pair in sight.

_Really, it shouldn’t be this hard to follow a man dressed as brightly as that bloody old man._ Draco thought crossly, catching a flash of bright orange disappearing around a corner. Immediately, Draco hurried after, only to be stopped in his tracks when he ran into a large man who’d stepped towards the same area Severus and the old man had gone into.

“Watch it, brat!” The man snapped, dark eyes narrowed at Draco. Immediately, Draco bristled at the insult and he straightened to his – not very impressive – full height.

“Do you know who I am?” Draco demanded haughtily. “Take back what you said! Take it back now, or I’ll tell my father about this!”

The man scoffed, before his face twisted into a cruel smile and he thrust his face into Draco’s space, causing the smaller boy to stumble back in surprise.

“I’m so scared,” the man said mockingly, taking a step closer to Draco even as Draco blanched and stepped back. “What’cha daddy gonna do, huh? Gonna hex me?” the man asked, sneering at Draco before his face became terrifying. “Let him try, I’ll beat his arse!” the man roared, standing up abruptly. Draco, who hadn’t been prepared for the swift movement, gave an undignified squeak as he fell onto his back.

Terror coursed through Draco, and his mind was screaming at him to find his mum, get somewhere safe, get away-!

“I’m sure the aurors would like to know that there is a poor excuse of a wizard terrifying children.”

That voice. There was only one person Draco knew who spoke in such scathingly cold, yet extremely polite tones.

Draco immediately scrambled up and latched onto what he was sure was his mother. His entire body was trembling and he had his eyes screwed up so no one could see the terror he was sure was still reflected there.

“Psh…was the brat’s fault, ‘innit? Shouldn’t be running around like a bloody chicken without a head!” the man growled. Draco couldn’t see him, but he felt the movement of one of his mother’s arms and knew that she had drawn her wand.

“I advise you to remove yourself presence from here, before I take offense and decide to do it for you.” 

“Bloody Hell! Fine, fine, put your damn wand away!” The man protested. Draco heard him take several steps back before the sound of swishing fabric indicated the man had turned and strode away.

“He’s gone now.”

Draco knew that, and yet he still clung to his mother for a few moments more. Not because he was scared, of course. After all, it wouldn’t do to be frightened when the threat was gone. No, he was merely holding on…to reassure his mother he was alright.

Really.

However, Draco knew he couldn’t hold on forever (it wasn’t proper decorum in public after all) and reluctantly pulled away.

“I apologize, Mother. I know I promised not to leave, and it was foolish of me to do so anyway. I will accept any punishment you see fit when we return to the Manor.” Draco said, looking up and seeing…someone definitely not his mother.

Alarm flared through him when the woman he’d clung to – who really did share features with his mom, but was definitely _not_ her – raised a brow in his direction. The woman’s eyes flickered over Draco’s face, hair and clothes before they widened slightly.

“Are you possibly…Cissa’s son?” she asked, her voice uncertain.

Draco made no response, but apparently something gave him away because understanding filled the woman’s face and a small smile began to form. “You look remarkably like your father, but I will never forget the shape of my little sister’s face. The face you seem to have inherited, thankfully. Merlin knows Blacks have the best appearances in the Wizarding World.” She said, her tone warm and somewhat teasing. However, one thing stood out to Draco above all else, and his jaw dropped slightly as he processed what she meant.

“Little sister?” he squeaked, watching the woman’s smile falter for a moment before it picked up again.

“Yes. My name is Andromeda Tonks. I used to be called Andromeda Black, and I am your mother’s older sister.” The woman, Andromeda, said, crouching down to be at Draco’s eye level. “I’m assuming you are Draco Malfoy, yes?” she said. When Draco gave no response, she raised a brow to prompt him and Draco gave a slow nod.

“I’m not surprised you don’t know me. I don’t think Narcissa and I have talked since the day you were born.” Andromeda admitted. “She didn’t agree with my…personal choices, and we’ve had a bit of a strained relationship since I married.”

Draco furrowed his brows for a moment, desperately attempting to dredge up something that could give him a clue as to how to handle this woman, before a vague memory flashed through his mind.

_“Lucius, I can’t just ignore her, I have to at least tell her about Draco!”_

_“No. Your family has already blasted her off the tapestry, I will not have you associating with a blood traitor, Narcissa!”_

_“She’s the only family I have left that isn’t in Azkaban! I_ will _contact her Lucius, and you cannot stop me!”_

Understanding flooded Draco, and for the third time that day – he really should stop, if his Father found out, there would be Hell to pay – his mouth dropped down and he stared at Andromeda.

“Y-you’re Aunt Andromeda, aren’t you? The…” Draco trailed off, the words _blood traitor_ dying on his lips. From the expression Andromeda made, she knew what he was about to say, and she merely gave a wry smile.

“Yes, I am.” She said simply, straightening. “I know you don’t have reason to trust me, especially since I probably haven’t been painted very kindly by your parents, but I would feel very relieved if you would let me help you find your mother.”

Draco hesitated. On one hand, he really shouldn’t associate with Andromeda. If his father found out, he’d definitely never be let out of the house again. Not to mention Draco had no idea how his mother would react to seeing her sister again.

On the other hand though, he was cold, wet (from his earlier fall), tired (from the running and the confrontation), and above all, he really wanted to be with his mum.

So Draco swallowed down any protests and instead nodded quietly. Andromeda gave a quiet smile before offering her hand. Draco took it after only a moment’s hesitation, and soon the two were winding their way back to Florean Fortescues.

It was only as the building was coming into view did Draco really understand that taking Andromeda’s hand might not have been the smartest thing. He was about politely request she release his hand so he could slink back by himself, when three voices rang out.

“Draco!”

“Mum?”

“Nymphadora?”

Suddenly, Draco found himself in the middle of three women, one outwardly calm but inwardly frantic, and two very confused.

“Wotcher Mum! Did you adopt a kid while I was gone?” the girl – Nymphadora, obviously, since Draco knew what the other two were named – asked, walking up to Draco and looking him over. “He kinda has your face, but his hair won’t work. Maybe…” the girl trailed off, her eyes lighting mischievously. Draco felt nervousness begin to build in him, only for it to fizzle into shock when the girl’s hair turned from a light brown color to a perfect imitation of his own blonde locks.

“H-how’d you do that?” Draco asked, eyes wide with awe and curiosity. From behind himself, Draco heard a strangled noise and an exasperated sigh, but he was too enthralled as the girl before him winked before changing again.

This time, into a perfect copy of himself.

Draco stared in complete shock as the girl – boy? – adopted a haughty expression that made his face look eerily similar to his father.

“There. That’s better. We can be twins, Mum.” She – he? – said, turning to Andromeda and winking. Again, a strangled noise came from behind and this time, Draco turned around to see his mother staring at the girl/boy with barely disguised astonishment.

“She’s…she’s a metamorphmagus.” Narcissa said, her voice faint.

“Yes.” Andromeda said, her tone almost defensive. Nymphadora looked between the two, her, or rather, Draco’s, face twisted in confusion. A moment later, Nymphadora looked like she had earlier.

“So what?” Nymphadora asked, her tone defiant as she narrowed her eyes at Narcissa. “There’s nothin’ wrong with it. I’m not weird for it.” She said firmly, watching Narcissa slowly shake her head.

“No, there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s…it’s amazing.” Narcissa said, her face showing an emotion that Draco wasn’t familiar with.

“Narcissa?” Andromeda asked, eyes suspicious. Narcissa hesitated for a moment, then straightened.

“Andi.” Narcissa said, causing Andromeda’s eyes to widen. “I think you and I have a lot to talk about.”

Andromeda’s expression morphed into surprise, and she stood open-mouthed for a few moments. Then she seemed to finally process it, and her mouth snapped shut before she nodded.

“Very well then,” Andromeda said. “Nymphadora and I were just about to meet with Ted for lunch. Join us?” she said, her tone slightly guarded. She obviously expected Narcissa to decline. To be honest, Draco did as well, after all, if his aunt was a blood traitor, her husband probably wasn’t someone the family would approve of.

Narcissa ended up shocking them all –except Nymphadora – by nodding.

“Mother?” Draco asked, looking at her cautiously. Narcissa looked down at Draco, her expression becoming displeased for a moment as she likely remembered what Draco had done before it smoothed into her normal mask and she just held her hand out.

Draco took it, and stepped closer, completely confused at the turn of events.

As the group of four began to walk towards wherever it was that Andromeda was having lunch, Draco continued to contemplate what had happened.

So deep was his concentration that he failed to notice what Nymphadora was doing until he heard Andromeda make another exasperated noise.

His concentration disturbed, Draco blinked several times before seeking out Nymphadora to see what she’d done now.

There, standing beside him, was the same girl from before.

Except she had a duck bill instead of a mouth.

After that, anything serious was a lost cause. Especially after Draco asked if Nymphadora could talk and ended up in a conversation that was half human speech and half duck noises.


	3. In Which Narcissa Decides That What Lucius Doesn’t Know Won’t Hurt Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa was a good wife, and as every good wife knows, sometimes there are things your husband doesn't to know. 
> 
> Sometimes it's as little as spending a tad too much money. Other times, it's hiding the fact that you've introduced your blood traitor sister to his only heir and let said heir become friends with a halfblood Hufflepuff witch.
> 
> But really, what Lucius didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...it's been way too long. I apologize for the wait, I really didn't want it to drag out this long. What's worse, is that I had this chapter three-fourths written on July 10th...but then I left for a trip the day after and I didn't have time

The atmosphere of The Leaky Cauldron was bright and cheery, the many conversations creating an almost unintelligible buzz in the air that managed to express happiness and contentment without any clear words. For most, it would have been impossible to be there and not be in a good mood.

However, in a booth tucked away in the back of the pub, the cheery atmosphere was completely absent, and in its place was an atmosphere of tension and forced civility which practically radiated out from the three of the five people seated within.

Draco fought the urge to squirm in his seat beside his mother, the silence of the adults sharing the booth making his neck prickle uncomfortably. It was almost exactly the same as the kind of silence Lucius Malfoy brought when he was in his study with the Malfoy political allies, and the memories of cold gray eyes that came with the reminder made Draco want to press closer to his mother.

But Draco knew that admitting his discomfort would only make he and his mother look bad, and so he held himself still as he slowly ate his food. However, keeping still got increasingly harder as the adults refused to look at each other, eating their food with almost mechanical movements in order to avoid speaking.

Narcissa in particular seemed almost unable to lift her eyes from her plate. Her movements were stiff and Draco could practically see the discomfort in her every movement.

Across the table, Andromeda wasn’t much better. The man next to her – her husband, Ted, as Draco had learned when they’d arrived – had one hand over Andromeda’s on the table, and he would squeeze her hand every time her eating slowed and stopped, pulling her from her thoughts and getting her to eat again. Ted himself was only slightly more at ease, his brow lightly furrowed and his expression uncertain. Not that Draco could blame the man. After all, the mudblood probably knew the Malfoy opinion of their kind. Draco and his mother eating with a mudblood, a halfblood, and a blood traitor would be like Lucius Malfoy getting a pint of Ogden’s with Arthur Weasley and acting like best friends.

All in all, the entire situation was a ticking time bomb that would be set off with the slightest spark. At least, it would have been.

But then there was Nymphadora.

The second year Hogwarts student – a Hufflepuff, as Draco had found out during their half-duck, half-human discussion – was completely at ease in the tension, cheerily chewing her food even as she made offhand comments towards her father and Draco, the two males giving vague responses that should have deterred her.

Key words being should have.

 _Really, no one should be comfortable in this kind of tension. Figures that a 'Puff can't read the situation._ Draco thought in annoyance, the corner of his mouth turning down as he watched Nymphadora finish her food with a grin.

Nymphadora, having noticed her cousin watching her eat, raised a brow at the boy and grinned when he hastily looked back down at his food. A mischievous grin flit onto the girl’s face at her cousin’s actions, and the girl immediately sighed loudly and dramatically.

“Honestly Dray-Dray, if you sit and watch your food all the time, it’ll never get eaten.” She said in a scolding tone, grin growing wider when Draco’s eyes snapped onto her face in a glare. “Luckily, I, your wonderful cousin Tonks, am here to help you out.” She said, winking.

Then the metamorphmagus quickly moved so she was kneeling on the bench before she leaned across the table and very slowly stabbed her fork into one of Draco’s sausages. Draco’s mouth dropped in astonishment, and the blonde could do nothing but gape for a moment as Nymphadora began drawing the sausage near to her mouth. Then the girl began to bite and Draco snapped back, irritation suddenly flaring.

“Cretin! That’s mine!” he cried, reaching over and snatching the fork from Nymphadora’s hand and glaring at the girl. “Don’t be a pig, Nymphadora!”

Immediately the metamorphamgus’s eyes narrowed at her younger cousin. “I told you, stop calling me that!”

Draco rolled his eyes, unaware that his mother beside him was watching in growing disbelief at her son’s behavior and his aunt and uncle were watching with somewhat stunned expressions. “It’s a good, pure-blood name, I don’t understand why you don’t like it.” He responded, to which Nymphadora groaned.

“Because it’s too long and it sounds pretentious.” Nymphadora said, scowling. “Also, if I want to be a pig, I can be.”

Then she changed her nose to a pig’s snout.

Draco stared for several moments longer than what was normally acceptable. Then Nymphadora gave a loud snort and snatched the sausage off Draco’s fork, stuffing it into her mouth before Draco's wide, grey eyes. Silence reigned for several moments before Draco lost it.

But really, no one could blame the child for his reaction.

Gasping for air, Draco tried to cease his laughter, only to fail as Nymphadora continued to make noises in his direction, occasionally winking and changing to a different animal snout before going back to pig.

Beside the two children, the three adults watched the interaction with varied expressions. Ted was rolling his eyes in fond exasperation at the two, finally relaxing as he watched the two children interact. Meanwhile, Narcissa and Andromeda stared at the scene in complete shock. After all, they'd spent most of their children's lives drilling them to behave in public (though Nymphadora had often shrugged her mother's instruction off).

However, as they watched Draco wipe tears of laughter from his eyes and Nymphadora smiling brightly at her younger cousin, the two sisters began to relax in a manner they hadn’t since they were young.

“…We’re acting very foolish, aren’t we, Cissa?” Andromeda said, the corner of her mouth twitching up. Narcissa scoffed, shaking her head.

"If by foolish, you mean like our mother, then yes." she responded, earning a hastily disguised laugh from Andromeda. "I'm sorry, Andi. For treating you as I have, as well as keeping your nephew from you."

Andromeda's expression softened, and she reached her hand forward to squeeze her sister's. "Think nothing of it. After all, I haven't exactly welcomed you to Nymphadora's life with open arms."

Narcissa smiled slightly in return before her eyes settled on the children once more. Draco was speaking animatedly to his cousin, eyes bright with curiosity even as he guarded his food from the metamorphmagus. Ted was watching the two, occasionally pointing something out which caused the two to pause before shifting to include whatever Ted had said.

"You know, Draco really doesn't have many playmates he can be like this with." Narcissa said, turning to face Andromeda. The older woman raised a brow, turning to face her sister even as he gently nudged Ted to continue distracting the children.

"That's surprising, knowing that many of your...friends have children his age." she said carefully. Narcissa scoffed, looking at her sister with a raised brow.

"Children his age, yes. Children who are willing to laugh like this and behave as children should, no." she said, watching understanding dawn in Andromeda's eyes.

"Well, _I_ certainly don't mind the two of them interacting." Andromeda said, stressing the fact that she had no issue.

"Oh, I realize." Narcissa said. "I myself do not find it worrying. However, my husband..."

Andromeda's expression instantly shuttered. "Yes, there is Lucius to worry about, isn't there? He won't approve of you or Draco seeing a blood traitor and her family."

Narcissa pursed her lips, letting her eyes flicker once more to the children. They lingered for several moments, blue eyes warming at the sight before coming back to Andromeda, cold as ice once more.

"What Lucius doesn't know won't hurt him." Narcissa said.

Andromeda's eyes widened, and the older woman stared at her younger sister in disbelief for several moments. When Narcissa made no move to change her statement, even going so far as to raise a brow at her elder sister, Andromeda couldn't help but give a sharp laugh, causing the three other occupants of the table to look at her curiously.

"Mum?" Nymphadora asked, shifting back to normal. "What's so funny?"

"Is everything okay, Mother?" Draco asked, wide grey eyes looking at his mother in inquiry.

"Nothing." Andromeda responded at the same time Narcissa replied with, "Of course."

The two children looked at their mother's for several moments more, before mentally shrugging and continuing their earlier activities. Ted however, raised a brow at the two.

"Do I need to know?" he asked in an amused tone. The two sisters exchanged looks before turning to him with a smile.

"No." They responded, earning a laugh from the male before the three adults settled once more to eat, this time much more relaxed than before.

\----------------------

"It was nice to see you, Cissa." Andromeda said warmly, giving her sister a brief hug.

"You as well, Andi." Narcissa replied, smiling at her sister. Then she turned her attention to Andromeda's family, her smile becoming a touch more polite. "It was nice to meet you, Ted, Nymphadora."

Ted gave a smile to his sister-in-law, acknowledging the niceties. Beside him, Nymphadora's face had scrunched up slightly at her full name, but she gave a quick curtsy when nudged by her father. "You as well, Aunt Narcissa." she said politely before she turned to Draco and winked. "And you, Dray-Dray."

Draco's face scrunched slightly at the nickname, before he stuck his nose up and smirked. "A true pleasure, Cousin Nymphadora." he said, emphasizing the older girls' name. Nymphadora's eyes flared in annoyance and she puffed up to deliver a response.

"Children." Narcissa and Andromeda said, making both kids flinch slightly before settling into pouts.

"...What about Nym?" Draco asked, looking down at his feet. The older girl paused, brow raised.

"...Nym is fine." she acquiesced. Draco smiled broadly, looking at the girl.

"Then it was a pleasure meeting you, Cousin Nym." he said happily. Nymphadora's mouth twitched in amusement before she reached forward and pulled Draco into a hug.

"You too, Draco. You too." she said, releasing the boy - who had flushed a rather bright pink - before settling besides her father.

Andromeda watched the children with a fond expression for several moments more before she turned to look at Narcissa with raised brows. "I take it then that I should wait for correspondence?"

Narcissa tilted her head in confirmation. "It would be safer. I will get in contact soon though, do not worry."

Andromeda nodded, slipping her hand through Ted's arm and pulling Nymphadora in front of her. "Very well then. Goodbye Cissa, Draco." she said, nodding to the two.

Then the family of three departed the Leaky Cauldron, leaving the two Malfoys at the table.

"...Mother, I will get to see Cousin Nym again, right?" Draco asked quietly, peeking up at his mother. Narcissa looked down at Draco, giving a small smile.

"Of course dear." she promised, pulling Draco to her side. "Though you and I must make a deal, alright?"

"A deal?" Draco asked, eyes wide. "Like the kind of deals Father makes with his business partners?"

"Yes, very similar to those." Narcissa said, looking down at Draco. The boy was staring up at her with wide eyes, and Narcissa slowly crouched down to be at his eye level before raising her pinky to her son. "You must promise me Draco, that your father will not hear about our meeting today. In fact, you must promise to me that you will not let your father know you met your aunt and her family at all. Can you do that?"

Draco stared at his mother, wide-eyed, for several moments. Then his expression shifted to determined and he raised his own pinky to link with his mother's.

"I promise." the boy vowed. Narcissa smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Draco's forehead before she straightened.

"Good. Then we will see about seeing your cousin sometime next week." Narcissa said, to which Draco's expression brightened. "Just remember, not a word to your father."

"Yes, Mother." Draco said, nodding dutifully. Narcissa took several moments to savor her minor insubordination, relishing the fact that she would be maintaining relations with her only sane family left, before her expression shifted to the cool mask she would wear in public. Besides her, Draco also adopted his public mask of indifference, allowing Narcissa to turn and begin their journey back to Gringotts and their home.

As they walked, Narcissa could not quiet the triumphant crowing in her mind that she now held influence on something that not even Lucius could touch.

 _But that's alright,_ she thought. _After all...what Lucius doesn't know won't hurt him._


End file.
